Endings and Epilogues  Book Three: Darkness
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] As armies on both sides build up, Faker becomes a threat once more!  Plus: Duncan makes a crucial decision regarding Teela's secret heritage! Please R&R!
1. Lords of Snake Mountain

Disclaimer:

_Masters of the Universe, Princess of Power, _and _The New Adventures of He-Man_ are all copyright to Mattel Entertainment. The characters presented here belong to them are not licensed or endorsed by Mattel or its licensees.

The following story is a work of fanfiction, written Thew40 and owned by Thew40. No profit is made from the production of this story.

The characters Kathryn, Addison, Woodsman, Pelicor, Talas, Ferna, Johanna, Kortan, Elementor, and other original characters are my own creation. The Jewel of Amara was co-created by thew40 and Brimstone. If you wish to use them, IM or E-mail me.

* * *

Previously:

Like just about all of my other fanfics, this story takes place in the same continuity as _Preludes and Beginnings, He-Man: Year One, The Day That Nothing Happened, The Elfsong of Eternia, The Return, The Crossroads of Destiny, Prophecy & Change, Just Another Day, Liberty and Valor, Manifest Destiny, Roots, Dues Ex Machina, My Blue Reflection, The Last Battle, Return to Eternia, A Winter's Heart, The Shroud of the Horde, The Shroud of the Horde: Prelude to Hope, _and _Across All Worlds_. All of these stories save _The Return _are here on (_The Return_ is not yet available – long story). I highly recommend you read them. If you haven't, please check out _Endings and Epilogues – Book One: Protection_ for a full previously. In the meantime . . .

In the past few months, Eternia has faced down many dangers. After the fall of the Horde and the end of Hordak's regime, He-Man and his allies battled with the Snake-Men, who were out for revenge for the incident with Vipera. In the end, both Hordak and King Hiss were captured and contained.

Since then, He-Man, She-Ra, and their friends has contended with an attack from Horde Prime (resulting in the Horde's masters death); a failed invasion from Earth (orchestrated by then President Marzo and resulted in the return of Randor and Marlena); a battle on Etheria between Light-Hope and Dark-Hope; and the return of Skeletor. Skeletor, as it turns out, has been manipulating things from behind the scenes since his return from exile in space.

Recently, Adam and an entourage were in space, negotiating the separation of the Cosmic Enforcers and the Galactic Council, due to the Cosmic Enforcers manipulation of Eternian history and their proposed transformation of the cosmos. Adam's mission has been a success, but he then learned to late the Skeletor also returned to the stars and retrieved a second Mutant Mothership. As he traveled home, Skeletor arrived first and with the Mutants and the Evil Warriors, launched a jailbreak – freeing the Horde, the Snake-Men, Hordak, and King Hiss.

Back at Snake Mountain, Hordak and King Hiss dueled to the death. Even though Hiss was the first to die, Hordak was poisoned and was well on his way to dying. Skeletor granted him a warriors death, but before Hordak gave Skeletor the secret to restoring the Great Eye at Castle Grayskull.

A great level of tension has filled the air of Eternia both Good and Evil begins to build for what seems to be the final battle . . .

* * *

ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES

The Final Volume of the "Tales of Masters of the Universe" Fanfiction Saga

_Book Three: Darkness_

* * *

Chapter One: "Lords of Snake Mountain"

What Skeletor felt as he levitated every single piece of the two corpses shall always be a mystery. Was it joy? Was it guilt? Was it pleasure or pain; solace or discomfort? The knowledge would never leave Skeletor's mind, never would he share what emotions went through his minds as he scoured the skull-lined chamber floor with flames, seeking to destroy even the blood that was spilt.

As evening came across the Valley of Storms, Skeletor tended to the bodies, wrapping them up like mummies. Upon their chests he placed the symbols of their armor.

They were marched out of Snake Mountain, then.

At the bottom of the stairs to Snake Mountain stood the Horde and the Snake-Men. Both teams had seen the video footage. The Snake-Men were stunned and deeply disenchanted at the loss of King Hiss. The Horde, on the other hand, was a jumble of emotion. Some even seemed happy that Hordak was dead, which wasn't a surprise to Skeletor. He was well aware that certain members of the Horde quite hated Hordak.

The ridges of the valley were aglow with the fires of nearby camps. The Snake-Men army was sitting out there, as were Goblins and Orcs. More to come, too. The only thing stopping the Horde and Snake-Men from fighting were the Centurions standing nearby.

Skeletor placed the body of Hiss on a pyre in front of the Snake-Men. He did the same with the Horde, placing Hordak's body on pyre in front of them.

"Is it really him?" asked Sssqueeze.

Rattlor up to the body and sniffed hard. After a few long moments of smelling, he turned back to the others. "It is."

The Snake-Men all closed their eyes and looked down at the ground. They all went completely still, as if they had become living statues. Then, with a growl than began in their bellies, they all looked up to the sky and roared. A minute later, the roar was repeated by the encamped Snake-Men army.

All it took was a quick look from Catra to confirm it was in fact Hordak. Again, the reaction was mixed.

Skeletor tapped his Havoc Staff on the ground, then lifted it up and pointed between both pyres. A pair of fire bolts shot out, hitting both bodies. Immediately, the bodies were engulfed in massive flames. The smoke rose up and for a brief second, Hiss' smoke took the shape of a snake and Hordak's took the form of a bat.

The bodies burned and burned. After a few moments, Skeletor stepped out from between them and stood before the two former rivals.

"Your leaders are dead. It was I who was truly victories. It was I who can truly claim to be the lord of Snake Mountain. Follow me now, leaderless ones, and know the price of loyalty. Turn against me, and join your old masters in the afterlife. The world is changing rapidly. Your powers and skills will be put to good use in service to me. Join me!"

Catra looked to her fellow Horde members, then bowed down. The rest of the Horde - , Scorpia, Octavia, Dylamug, Entrapa, Grizzlor, Leech, Mantenna, Modulok, Multi-Bot, Mosquitor, and Vultak – followed suit. One knee and both fists on the ground, bowing before the mighty Skeletor.

Skeletor nodded, then turned to the Snake-Men. Slowly, Kobra Kahn bowed. Rattlor was about to chide him for it, but the other Snake-Men bowed down as well. After a few seconds, Rattlor joined them.

"Yes . . . yes! FOLLOW ME INTO THE FUTURE, MY WARRIORS!" Skeletor shouted. "FOLLOW ME . . . TO MY DESTINY!"

* * *

The sky was completely blue, cloudless and seemingly never-ending. If not for the tension in the air, Adam would have probably enjoyed a day like today. Unfortunately, the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His eyes watched as the repairs continued on the prison wing that had been raided on two days before.

The Palace itself was abuzz of activity. Now housing the Galactic Guardians, the Great Rebellion, as well as the Montok, Dree-Ell, and various other allies, everything was busy and people seemed to keep bumping into each other despite how large the Palace really was.

The only reason that the Great Rebellion wasn't back at the Great Towers was because Adam had a training exercise to put the three teams through. It would be needed if everything was to go as planned in the next few days. Their planned offensive would be taking place in four days. Taking the fight to Snake Mountain before Skeletor took a shot at either Eternos or Castle Grayskull.

Current intelligence indicated that Skeletor wouldn't be able to launch an attack in another five days. The Bats, Ilkorts, and Mer-People were still on the move and wouldn't be able to reach Snake Mountain before then . . . giving Eternos the time it needed to prepare for an all-out offensive.

"Dad! What's that?" asked Addison, arriving to Adam's side, pointing up.

Adam smiled at being called that – 'Dad.' But he followed Addison's line of sight to the sky. Adam nodded a little. Five spheres were falling through the atmosphere, heading right for Eternos.

"Those are the Meteorbs. Friends. I asked them to come here to give us a hand."

"To help fight the bad guys?"

"That's right. Look, here they come!"

The egg-shaped Meteorbs quickly slowed down. As they landed, they assumed their robotic shapes. They touched down in the courtyard: Cometoid, Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor. Adam, Teela, Randor, Man-At-Arms, Addison, and Rokkon all quickly moved in to greet them.

"Allies, welcome back to Eternia," Adam stated, stepping towards them.

"Many thanks, King Adam of Eternos," Cometoid responded. "It is a pleasure to return to this world. The renegades are where?"

"They are in the service of Skeletor now," Adam answered. "We're launching an attack in three days."

"Excellent. That is more than enough time for us to recharge out batteries to prepare for a final assault," Ty-Grrr said then.

There was a blur of motion from above. All eyes fell upon a falcon screeching down from the clear sky. Zoar. In her clutches was a crystal ball. She landed before Adam, her wings flapping hard to keep her hovering. Adam reached out and Zoar dropped the crystal ball into his hands.

"What is it?" he asked her.

Zoar did not answer. Instead, the falcon form of the Sorceress took back to the skies, returning to Snake Mountain.

"What is that?" asked Astrolion.

"A crystal ball from the Sorceress of Grayskull," Adam answered. "It's a message."

The group crowded around Adam as the crystal ball came alive. A glow deep within its spherical shape began to flicker on, shining through a mist. The mist parted, the light grew brighter. Images suddenly flashed across the surface of the orb.

Hordak and King Hiss battling harshly.

Hordak stabbing Hiss through the head as the Snake-Man poured venom into his ancient enemy.

Hordak dying at the hands of Skeletor.

The Snake-Men and the Horde swearing their allegiance to Skeletor.

"Not good," Randor grunted. "Far from good."

"The Snake-Men, the Horde, the Evil Warriors, the Meteorbs, and the Mutants," Teela counted off. "Sounds like a challenge."

"Yes," Adam sighed. "Definitely. Meteorbs, if you'll excuse me? Rokkon will show you to your quarters."

"Of course, King Adam," Cometoid responded and the group followed Rokkon out of the courtyard.

"Nothing we can really do about this," Man-At-Arms told the rest of them. "The odds aren't even, but I still believe we can handle it."

Randor nodded. "I agree, Adam."

Sighing, Adam set the crystal ball down on the table. "I have a bad feeling about this battle. It's just . . . something isn't right about it."

"War is never right, son."

Adam smirked a little. "You're telling me."

Teela picked up the crystal ball. "You know, it's funny."

"What's that?" asked Man-At-Arms.

"The way the Sorceress sends her falcon out instead of coming here herself or summoning us," she said then, rolling the crystal ball from hand to hand.

"Sweetie, Zoar is the Sorceress," Adam replied.

"What?"

"You didn't know that?" Adam questioned.

"No! I had no idea!"

Randor grinned. "Even I knew that."

"I didn't know that, Mommy," Addison chimed in, trying to help his mom feel better.

Teela shrugged. "Wow. Huh. You know what's really strange about that? I used to see a falcon like that when I was school."

Duncan perked an eyebrow. "What's that?"

She nodded. "Yeah. When I was at the City of Wisdom, there was a falcon just like that that used to fly around campus. I used to think it was following me. Heh. I actually used to think it was hunting me down or something."

"Well, it probably wasn't the Sorceress," Adam stated.

"No, probably not."

Duncan said nothing, instead simply watched as the crystal ball rolled around in his daughters hands.

* * *

_Systems: activate._

_Initiate central processors . . . unable to comply._

_Activate internal heater. Temperature rising . . . temperature rising . . . temperature rising . . ._

_Initiate central processors . . . central processors initiated._

_Previous Order: Override personality centers; obey Skeletor_

_PREVIOUS ORDERS DELETED. OVERRIDE CANCELED: PERSONALITY CENTERS ACTIVE AND PROCESSING._

_Program restore: _Faker.Personality.file

_Loading . . ._

_Faker on-line and running._

Faker's eyes opened, though the rest of his body was still frozen. He looked out and saw nothing but ice. Sensors whirled within him, reading the surroundings. He was in the Central Tower of the Great Towers, a prisoner of He-Man and She-Ra.

His computer mind processed all data he had on the Great Towers. There was great power here, to which one could bond with. He-Man was currently bonded with the power of the Towers and the Elders. But perhaps a false He-Man could take that power for himself . . .

Faker closed his eyes, allowing his internal systems to thaw out. He knew Skeletor's timetable and while he understood that time was growing short, he was also aware that he had a chance here to become better than either He-Man or Skeletor.

Soon enough . . . the power of the Great Towers and the Elders would be his.


	2. Breaking the Rules

Chapter Two: "Breaking the Rules"

He-Man and She-Ra crossed in front of the group, looking them all over as they stood in a line in the courtyard. It was the whole lot of them – each and everyone. Castaspella, Perfuma, Frosta, Flutterina, Mermista, Netossa, Bow, Sweet-Bee, Spinnerella, Glimmer, Peek-A-Blue, Madame Razz and Broom, Kowl, Teela, Man-E-Faces, Mekaneck, Ram-Man, Stratos, Buzz-Off, Fisto, Moss Man, Roboto, Sy-Klone, Rio Blast, Extendar, Snout Spout, Clamp Champ, Rotar, Gwildor, Woodsman, Orko, Stonedar, Rokkon, Pelicor, Hydron, Flipshot, Kayo, Vizar, Nocturna, Tuskador, Artilla, Spinwit, Sagitar, Cometoid, Astrolion, Ty-Grrr, Comet Cat, and Tuskor.

"A force to be reckoned with, that's for sure," She-Ra said to her brother, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Perhaps," He-Man replied. "But let's face facts: with the exception of a few times, not all of them have worked together."

She-Ra turned to the crowd. "We're going to give you that chance."

"Those of you in the Galactic Guardians know this trick already, but even it is going to be a little different. We're setting you all up in the Tar Swamp. Your task will be – as individuals – to reach She-Ra and myself. We'll be standing by with this flag." He-Man lifted up a flag of Eternos. "You'll all be in competition, so feel free to engage each other. Knowing your skills and how they can compliment the skills of other is a good thing."

"Be aware that you are in the Tar Swamp. The dangerous areas are clearly marked, so make sure not to enter those said areas," She-Ra said then.

"You will be leaving in fifteen minutes, but you'll have to find your own way there," He-Man said, leaping onto Battle-Cat.

"See you there!" She-Ra followed up, jumping on Swift-Wind.

* * *

"Feel like I should be down there," SeaHawk said as the Talon Fighter flew over the Tar Swamp. He watched as the allies of Eternos rushed into the mass of trees and tar lakes.

Man-At-Arms nodded a little. "I'm with you, Hawk," he answered. "But as the king said, we've got bigger issues at hand. We launch our attack in two days. The Lizards and the Aquaticans will be arriving tonight, but right now, we've got to concern ourselves with the kingdom of Men."

"What do you mean?"

"Arcadia, Hourglass Mountain, Fantus, the Region of Ice, Moriana, the Golden Isles, Tahrin, Ahberron, and Tagra. The kingdoms of mankind. Emissaries have been sent to each one to make sure they're still on board. Hence this trip to Moriana and the Ice Region."

"Are they thinking of backing out?" asked SeaHawk.

"No and they're willing to help us. However, we can't risk of our plans falling into the wrong hands or being overhead on the comm-lines."

"Gotcha," SeaHawk replied and looked out the window. They were crossing over the northern boarders of Eternos.

The communications panel suddenly started to beep. Man-At-Arms reached forward and pressed a small button. The screen displayed the message.

"What's it say?"

"A second pack of Ilkorts are now moving to the coast. More and more. Skeletor's building himself quite the army."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't the Ilkorts give up or something?"

"That's what we thought, but it seems that Skeletor has made sure that they align themselves with him."

SeaHawk shrugged. "So it goes."

"Indeed."

The Talon Fighter increased speed.

* * *

In the far reaches of the Vine Jungle, President Marzo made his way into the deepest and darkest corners of the region. As he neared his destination, he could hear the slow silencing of animals around him. They were afraid . . . afraid of the plants themselves.

With good reason.

"Marzo . . ." came a familiar voice.

Marzo stopped in his tracks. The vegetation around him began to churn and rot. From the very dirt and ground emerged Evilseed. Marzo noted that the trees and plants swayed away from him, as if there was a wind blowing in all directions save towards Evilseed.

"Evilseed, I'm here with a job opportunity."

"Again?! Last time, it led to my ending up in the Eternian prison!"

Vines slowly began to wrap around Marzo's body. He paid them little attention. "This comes from Skeletor."

The vines grew tighter.

"Skeletor is no ally of mine and never shall be."

"Ah, yes, I expected you'd say that," Marzo replied. "But he has an offer for you."

"What is that?"

"The chance at revenge against those that defeated and imprisoned you. Perfuma, Moss Man, and the new boy, the Woodsman."

Evilseed turned away and lifted himself by vines into the air. After a moment or two in thought, the vines began to unwrap themselves from Marzo and Evilseed returned to the ground.

"Tell Skeletor we have a deal."

* * *

A fake war exploded in the Tar Swamp. Huge bolts of lighting, concussion bombs, stun lasers, freeze beams, nets, gondolas, and all other sorts of armaments were unleashed. At some point, individual battles had all coalesced into one huge conflict with everyone on their own, fighting for themselves.

Flipshot and Roboto were blasted backwards by a magic burst from Castaspella. Spinwit was slammed into the mud by Extendar, who was then toppled by Buzz-Off. Sagitar managed to take out Rio-Blast and Perfuma, but was having trouble with Netossa.

Glimmer had thrown back Stonedar and Clamp Champ. Cometoid had managed to send Bow into a small tar puddle. Stratos flew circles around Nocturna. Vizar had the upper hand against Ram-Man. Kowl had Gwildor out of the game. Mekaneck was taken out by Artilla, who had also dispatched Spinnerella.

Orko was the only one untouched. He was hidden in a hollow tree, his back to the faux battle, eyes closed.

"Hey Orko," came a voice. It was Teela.

"Go ahead. Take me out of the game," he said sadly, opening his eyes.

"It's not a game, Orko. It's practice."

Orko throw open his arms. "Practice for what? Beating each other up? Teela, we're going to be fighting the bad guys, not each other! This is silly kids stuff!"

Teela blinked. "What are you saying?"

"We need to be unexpected, just like a good magician."

Teela smirked. "Y'know Orko, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"Aw, shucks."

"Can you get everyone's attention for me?"

* * *

Monteeg went walking through the corridors of Snake Mountains, eyes taking in the sights as he headed for his destination. It was busy – very busy. Centurions marched endlessly through the massive fortress, preparing for war. The final war, it seemed.

The former powerhouse arrived in the throne room and looked to Skeletor.

"You wished to see me, Skeletor?" asked Monteeg.

"Yes. I did," Skeletor responded, rising from his throne. "We are entering battle soon. I will need generals, Monteeg. You were very capable when you commanded the Orc packs. I do believe it is time to restore the dignity that Hordak stripped you of."

Monteeg gasped. Skeletor pulled out the Sword of Darkness and pointed at the short creature that was once a man. A beam of pure power was unleashed, striking Monteeg. Muscles exploded, bones grew, the skin changed, the face reformed. Within seconds, Monteeg was a man again.

"Yes!" he shouted.

Skeletor sat back onto his throne. "Your Orcs await your return, great Monteeg."

Monteeg bowed to Skeletor. "My thanks, Skeletor."

* * *

"Casta."

He-Man perked an eyebrow. The pair were standing on a small level rise in the center of a boggy part of the Tar Swamp. Behind them was the flag.

"Really?"

"Yep. She's the most powerful."

"I'm thinking Teela. Or maybe Hydron."

"You just picked Teela because she's your fiancée."

"No."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, maybe. But still. She's better than Castaspella."

"Look!"

There was a burst of white and blue light ahead of them, right at the edge of the bog. He-Man looked to She-Ra, whose expression was just as shocked as He-Man. It was the kind of portal the Cosmic Key created.

"Gwildor? Really? Seriously?" questioned He-Man.

"Awfully big portal . . ." She-Ra commented.

At that moment, the portal deposited the entire group out – all of the Heroic Warriors, Great Rebellion, Galactic Guardians, and Meteorbs.

"Oh Ancients."

"By the First Ones."

"Looks like they decided to bunk the rules," He-Man stated, pulling the Sword of Power.

"Nothing wrong with that," She-Ra followed up, ready for a fight.

There was a sudden 'POP!' from behind. He-Man and She-Ra then watched as a crimson blur flew past . . . with the flag going along with it. Orko. He halted right in front of the group and started waving it around. He-Man smiled broadly. The teams slowed in their pace.

"Well done!" he shouted to them. "WELL DONE!"

* * *

"You've been pretty quiet since we left," SeaHawk said to Duncan as they back over the Evergreen Forest. Duncan jerked his head up, surprised.

"Oh? I'm sorry. I . . . my mind was wandering . . ."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Duncan replied in way that indicated to SeaHawk that he shouldn't press any further. He was rolling a lot around in his mind. Back up north, where they had just left, both King Moriana and the Ice-Lord were single parents, fathers raising their children. However, the difference was that the children had actually gotten the chance to get to know their mothers. So unlike Teela.

It struck a cord. Combined with she told them off-handedly the other day about Zoar watching her as a child and teenager, Duncan's mind was whirling. Other thoughts had come into his mind on the journey home. The offensive against Snake Mountain, the fact that the Sorceress would be relieved from her duties for a year coming up next April . . .

"SeaHawk, lay in a new course," Duncan ordered, leaning forward. His heart was pounding. Was he really going to do this?

"Where are we going?"

"Castle Grayskull. You're going to drop me off."

"How are you going to get back to Eternos?"

"I'll make my way."

The Talon Fighter turned in mid-flight and headed northeast, it's engines blaring and echoing into the evening air. The trees below flew by and they continued on their course. After about a half an hour, Castle Grayskull was in sight. The Talon Fighter came down for a landing right before the land bridge.

Duncan emerged and using his cane, started towards the jawbridge.

"I'm going to wait here," SeaHawk said.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble."

"No trouble for me either."

Duncan nodded. "Thank you."

The jawbridge opened and Duncan entered into Castle Grayskull. Though no one could have guessed it, what happened next began a series of events that was too subtle to see, but in the end, would have a grave bearing on the final battle.


	3. Identity Crisis

Author's Note: Special thanks to Fusion Blaster who named the pub. Many thanks, my friend!

* * *

Chapter Three: "Identity Crisis"

The doors to the foyer opened wide, permitting Duncan entrance. The Castle was particularly dank that evening, a heavy moisture in the air. The Sorceress stepped over from a series of candles she had been lighting.

"Man-At-Arms . . . what brings you to Castle Grayskull?"

Duncan took a deep breath and gripped his cane. "It's time, Teelana."

"What . . . what do you mean?"

"Time to tell Teela the truth. All of it."

She looked at him for a long, silent moment. Duncan just stared back and she could see the pure truth to his words in his eyes. Sighing, she walked forward. "I am not . . . Duncan . . . is now the best time?"

"Yes. It is. Next April, remember? The power of Grayskull will vanish for a year, allowing you freedom to walk among us mortals again." He stepped forward. "The knowledge you gave me was scared, Teelana. The knowledge that you were able to become mortal was intense. And you shared it with me. Now I'm asking you to share not only that knowledge, but the time you'll have . . . with your daughter and grandson."

The Sorceress looked away. "I . . ." Her eyes closed. A series of clanking told her Duncan was coming over to her.

"Teelana, you and I have been doing this long enough to know that the battle we're gearing up for is likely to be the last. I believe Teela would make it a harder point to make it through the battle if she knew her mother was still alive and waiting for her."

The Sorceress turned to Duncan, eyes wide with fright. "Duncan, I know how she reacted to Adam being He-Man. I can not dare to imagine . . . how much scorn she would have for me."

Duncan ran his hands across her arms. "And now look, Teelana. They're getting married. I'm sure she'll be angry and upset, but we can work through that. Trust me."

She turned from him again, head down. Duncan waited for her to answer. She raised her head, took a deep breath, then turned back to Duncan.

"Two days, Duncan. In two days, at dawn, you and Teela will come here and we shall tell her the truth. Addison, too. I would like him - " She smiled brightly now. "- to be here when he finds out who his grandmother is."

Duncan smiled warmly and hugged her. "Thank you."

"No, Duncan . . . thank you." She paused then, and quickly withdrew from the hug. Her face was scrunched in concentration and concern. "Something . . . something is wrong . . ."

"What is it?"

* * *

It started with a crack in the ice. But rather quickly, the crack grew larger and larger. Within minutes, the block shattered and Faker leapt free. He knocked out the two Royal Guards before they even had a chance to sound the alarms. Placing his hands on the computer, he accessed the mainframe and made sure was undetectable within the Central Tower.

Faker was on the move, then, collecting his effects and making for the top of Central Tower. It was there, hiding in plain sight, he began reaching into the power of the Great Towers using the Elvin magic that was a part of him. He was slow and subtle at first, but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out what he was doing.

* * *

The local pub – the Soaring Eagle – was filled to the brim. In addition to the usual patrons, the whole host of Heroic Warriors, Galactic Guardians, Great Rebellion, and even the Meteorbs were there, drinking up to the victory in the Tar Swamp.

He-Man was just about down his mug of mead when he felt strange draining sensation throughout his whole body. His feet wobbled, his legs went shaky.

"What is it?" asked Teela, noticing immediately.

"Something is happening," he replied. "I'm being drained. But it's not the power of Grayskull . . ." His eyes widened. "Something is going on at Central Tower."

He-Man quickly made for the exit, followed quickly by She-Ra and Teela.

_He-Man!_ The Sorceress called.

"I hear you, Sorceress?" he asked, pushing himself to the limit. "What is happening at the Towers?"

_Faker. He has broken free and is using his Elvin magic to tap into the power of the Elders,_ she returned.

He-Man nodded and made for the nearest Talon Fighter.

"Wait up!" shouted She-Ra. "Let us go with you."

He-Man shook his head. "No. I want you and the others to stay here. Last time we split up, Eternos was attacked. Skeletor wants Eternos destroyed and I'm certainly not going to allow that to happen tonight." Teela was about to protest, but He-Man cut in. "Plus, Teela, the last time I faced Faker, he nearly killed all my friends. I won't let that happen." He kissed her, and then activated the engines. "I'll be back. Promise."

The Talon Fighter screeched away from Eternos and He-Man sat back, sighing. He wasn't even sure how Faker could be alive after their last battle back on Primus. It was obvious that Faker was in the employ of Skeletor once again, but how and why that was was unknown. It wasn't like he was surprised, though. Nothing seemed to faze He-Man anymore . . .

He-Man felt himself getting weary. His power was bonded to the Great Towers ever since he had taken it upon himself to be their guardian. However, when Hordak took control, the effects didn't occur due to his being on Primus.

Faker had changed so much. The simple doppelganger he had battled at Eternos and Grayskull had grown – evolved – into something far more than just an 'evil double.' Back in the Elvin realm of Oris, there appeared to be hope for him. When the world was falling apart, Faker saved He-Man's life. He breached the dimensional barriers and hunted He-Man down, believing that it was simply his nature to be evil to He-Man's good.

_I killed him_, He-Man thought for certain and he felt his heart grow heavy at that.

He-Man pushed all thoughts away from him. The sky was getting darker as he flew towards the night.

A little later, He-Man was nearing the Great Towers. Atop of Central Tower, there was an intense glowing blue and silver light. Central Tower was glowing green, covered in a mist-like energy. Grayskull Tower and Viper Tower stood next to it, just the same as they always had. His eyes caught a burst of light from the top of Central Tower.

He-Man leapt out of the Talon Fighter at just the same minute. It exploded loudly behind as he parachuted down. He slipped out the hover disc and secured his feet, zooming towards Central Tower.

Faker stood at the top of Central Tower, the mist-like energy circling around him.

"You didn't actually think that would stop me, did you?" questioned He-Man, Sword of Power drawn.

"I did not."

"Do you understand now, He-Man? Do you?"

"Understand what?"

"When I said that you and Skeletor were reflections of each other. I know you found out the truth about him at last."

He-Man shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"No."

Faker launched forward, his faux Sword of Power out. The blades slammed against each other, resonating into the night air.

"How many times shall we do this, He-Man?"

"As many as it takes."

"Until when? Death?"

"Shut up."

He-Man swung his sword around, but it was blocked. He-Man went to kick Faker's chest, but Faker blocked it with his hand. He-Man stumbled back, but recovered as best he could. He swung out again, hoping to catch Faker's leg. Faker lifted up and managed to kick He-Man in the face.

He-Man rolled back, but stood up fast. He slipped to the side, driving Faker back towards the middle of the roof top. Their swords struck again, thundering at the impact.

All of a sudden, there was a new noise. A loud crack was heard and it accompanied a burst of crimson light. Faker and He-Man were suddenly thrown to either side of roof. He-Man turned and watched as Skeletor stepped off the ledge and walked between them.

"Faker, it seems you've grown up again," Skeletor said with a sneer.

"Skeletor . . . leave now or - "

"Shut up, He-Man! I'm doing us both a favor!"

Skeletor pulled out from his person the Jewel of Amara. He-Man gasped. Wasn't it destroyed as well?

"You're going to use that . . . on Faker?"

Before He-Man could get an answer, Faker was on his feet and rushing towards Skeletor. Faker flicked the Jewel of Amara in his hand. A beam of red light was unleashed, striking Faker. Faker stopped in his tracks, eyes closing, body shaking.

Skeletor turned He-Man. "The Jewel of Amara is supposed to make its victim believe their worst nightmare has come true. Since Faker is an artificial life-form, the nightmare will cause a break-down in his programming. He is dead and done for, He-Man."

He-Man grunted, leapt forward, and kicked at Skeletor's hand. The Jewel of Amara went clattering to the ground. He-Man then spun with the Sword of Power and it was again blocked (and not surprisingly so) by the Sword of Darkness.

As He-Man and Skeletor battled it out, Faker's computer brain was whirling and spinning.

Skeletor was only half-right. The fear magic was breaking down Faker's programming, but as they started to delete themselves in a state of collapse, new programming was taking place. Faker had been programmed with various adaptation settings, making sure that he was able to keep up with He-Man. As the power of the Jewel of Amara was overwhelming his programming, the adaptation settings were clicking, adapting Faker's cybernetic systems to deal it. In a nutshell – Faker grew emotions. And his first emotion was fear.

Fear of death.

His eyes opened and he watched as He-Man and Skeletor battled. Either could die at any second. He closed his eyes. Good. Evil. War. Death. The fear of death was overwhelming. As Faker stood there, still, his new programming was now changing. Magic that he had gathered together from both the collapse of Oris and the Great Towers was going to work. As he became aware of the changes that were subtly beginning, Faker had a new emotion . . . curiosity.

Surely there had to be more than just war and death. Surely.

His eyes opened. He-Man and Skeletor were locked in the heat of battle.

"STOP!" Faker roared and raised his hand. There was a burst of orange energy and He-Man and Skeletor were thrown away from each other.

"Faker . . ." gasped He-Man, staring at him. Skeletor was doing the same.

Faker was changing rapidly. He was glowing with blue light, his entire being ripping before them.

"That is a name that no longer means anything to me." He looked between the two of them. "Your war must end. Death will only come from it. Death is to be feared."

He-Man blinked.

"You've become a pacifist?" asked Skeletor.

"I am finished with Eternia, Skeletor. As we speak, my programming is being re-written. I have evolved. I am no longer . . ." He paused briefly. "A blue reflection."

Skeletor sneered. He waved his hand at the Jewel of Amara. It shot into the air. He-Man grabbed it first, heaving it out Skeletor's telekinetic snare. Skeletor paused and watched as He-Man tried to smash the final tie to Skeletor's past. Faker simply watched on.

"I . . . am not strong . . . enough . . ."

Skeletor cackled, but remained where he was.

"Faker!" He-Man then shouted. Skeletor was startled, but again, didn't move. "Faker, he will only bring about more death with this! I know it! You know it!"

Faker paused, then understood what needed to be done. There was burst of green energy. The mist-like energy was gone and it struck He-Man, flowing to him like the receding tide. He-Man felt his strength return, his power completely restored.

Holding the Jewel of Amara in his left hand, he slammed his right fist straight onto it. There was an intense red light that wrapped around them all. The Jewel of Amara let out a loud 'CRACK' and was destroyed.

He-Man turned to Skeletor, but he was gone. A moment later, a Fright Fighter was in the sky, heading towards Snake Mountain.

He-Man then looked to Faker, who didn't even look like Faker anymore.

"What . . . what happened?"

Faker blinked. His body was completely silver. "I . . . am reborn."

"I can see that," He-Man replied. "What are you going to do now?"

"This war will destroy this world."

"So will Skeletor."

Faker nodded. "I do not envy you nor any others here. I have outgrown the form I was once in, but . . . I still have the fear of a child."

"There's nothing wrong with fear."

"Perhaps." Faker looked up at the stars. "Curiosity is good as well." He then looked back at He-Man. "I suppose you will not permit to leave?"

He-Man studied Faker. Everything about him was suddenly so different. Even his face had changed, gotten longer, leaner. The muscles were deflated. The only tie he had to He-Man was the clothing – that of which He-Man wore on Primus. Even that had turned silver and looked bonded to Faker. Faker's voice was changed, too. Lighter. Smarter. Mature.

_Natural,_ He-Man realized.

"What are you, now? Cyborg? Human? Alien?"

Faker looked down at his new body. "I . . . I do not know. But I am curious."

He-Man found himself smiling. "Go then, Faker. I . . . I tired to destroy."

"I was careless and did not understand." Faker blinked heavily. "I . . . forgive you."

He-Man was taken aback. "Thank you."

Faker took a giant step back. He lifted up the faux Sword of Power. It changed as well, becoming more like a staff. Faker held it up, pointing its tip to the stars high above.

"Good journey, Faker," He-Man said to him.

Faker nodded. "Good journey, He-Man."

There was a burst of golden light, and then Faker fired towards the stars and vanished.


	4. Rise

Chapter Four: "Rise"

Webstor swung out from the trees. He was smiling, his body transformed. Six arms, web fluid, eight eyes – he was mighty again! Strong again! He landed and waited, eyes piercing the darkness. He didn't have to wait for long. Eight hundred Spider males came clambering out of Spider Forest and headed due west for the Valley of Storms. For Snake Mountain.

They traveled long, but they traveled fast, swinging on webs through the craggy lands that sat between them and Snake Mountain. At mid-day, they arrived at the Valley of Storms. Webstor pointed out their camp site – a series of dank caves near the edge of Blood River.

"The Queen has of course given us 800 Spiders for our cause," Webstor reported to Skeletor.

"I am not an idiot, Webstor. I saw you all enter the Valley."

Webstor nodded. "I know, but I thought I would report to you anyway . . ."

Skeletor sat up in his throne. "Be gone."

"Yes, mighty Skeletor," Webstor replied, bowing and backing away.

Skeletor stood up, his bones aching. He stretched and patted Panthor's head as he walked towards the mouth of Snake Mountain. He looked down upon the Valley of Storms from his high perch, gazing at the activity below all being done in his name. His mighty name, Lord Skeletor . . .

He felt uncertain, though, standing there now. Last night, the Jewel of Amara had been destroyed. The last, final link to his past. Though he would never confess it to anyone, it was a tie to his horrible family. His terrible, horrible family. He enjoyed having, that weapon that they expected him to forget. He loved having it really, always at the ready, but never once using it.

Skeletor eyed the fires that burned beneath the slat of gray clouds. The camps stretched out all across the Valley of Storms, the army of Skeletor, the command force of his will . . .

Did his father feel this way? Did Randor or He-Man? Did Adora? He relished in this moment, soaking it up . . . but felt nothing. He told himself there was glory, but he couldn't truly find it.

Skeletor turned away from the mouth of Snake Mountain and made for a nearby exit . . .

* * *

"I'm not so sure about this," Bow said to Glimmer. They were sitting on a balcony at Eternos, Glimmer with a book on her lap and Bow sitting directly in front of her.

"Oh, Bow, trust me."

"Oh, I trust you, Glimmer. But I don't trust that book."

"You should! It's one of Madame Razz's!"

"Exactly!"

"Close your eyes, Bow darling," Glimmer said, her voice affection.

"I . . . okay. Okay."

Bow closed his lids, though only the one made a difference. He felt Glimmer's light fingers touch the top half of his face. She was whispering something . . . almost like a song. His head felt get warmer. She moved her fingers. The patch was lifted and her fingers now sat above and below his bad eye.

There was a burst of heat from that entire side of his face, followed by a numb tingling. Glimmer kept on her spell-song. The tingling seemed to pull back, concentrating now on only his dead eye. The tingling increased, then, there was something that felt like someone poked the eye. The tingling was gone. His head swam and he felt dizzy. The heat began to drain as Glimmer put her fingers back to their original position.

"Open."

He did. Everything was . . .

"PERFECT!" he shouted, his eye restored. He leapt onto his feet and pulled Glimmer up to embrace her, the books following onto the ground with a loud 'thump!' He covered her mouth with his.

"This is great!" he yelled out again. "I don't even feel dizzy. It's like it was never dead. Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you so much. I love you."

Glimmer returned his smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Nearby, on the field in front of Eternos, huge ships arrived from the sky. Four of them, all carrying warriors from Aquatica and thus, filled to the brim with water. Aquaticans were able to survive normally for up to 48 hours without water, though after 24 hours, things tended to get a little dicey.

Princess Nami was the one who greeted Adam, SeaHawk, and Adora. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sights of the surface world.

"Beautiful," she told the trio.

"We like to think so," Adam responded. "Though your kingdom is just a wonderful."

"You are quite kind, your majesty. I only wish I could have brought more, but we could only spare four hundred."

"Any help is appreciated, your highness," Adora assured her.

Princess Nami followed the trio back to the city. "Who else has arrived?"

"The Lizard-People will be arriving this afternoon," SeaHawk answered.

"What of the kingdoms of Men?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," Adam answered.

Nami nodded. "What about Skeletor?"

"Our Sky Spies have gone dead and we can't risk any more scouting missions. However, the Ilkorts, Bats, and Mer-People are still stationary. His army is far from at full power," Adora said.

* * *

Once upon a time, she was nothing but mud and muck. However, Hordak and Shadow Weaver shaped her into something more. She became Melog and was sent after She-Ra. When she battled She-Ra, Melog was able to mimic She-Ra powers, becoming essential a Faker-type being. She-Ra eventually defeated Melog, but took pity upon her. She-Ra channeled the power of Grayskull into Melog, transforming the mud monster with her powers into a real woman.

Melog had been leading a good life ever since – one full of exploration and adventure. She had a job a local bakery and had found a quiet little cottage near the Whispering Woods to take peace in.

Melog was working in the gardens when she heard something move behind her.

"Who's there?"

A man walked forward, wearing thick dark cloaks. He lifted his hand and let loose an energy beam. Melog didn't even have time react before President Marzo had her as his prisoner.

Marzo swung her over his shoulders and waited the portal to take him back to Eternia. A moment later, it appeared, a golden glowing disc in the middle of Melog's garden. Marzo stepped into it . . .

. . . And reappeared inside of Snake Mountain. Trap-Jaw, Catra, and Octavia were all waiting for him. He handed the unconscious woman over to Octavia. Catra looked her over. "Yes, that's her," she told Marzo.

"Good. Fine," he grunted. His nerves were getting raw, but it wasn't just being Skeletor's 'underling.' His time was running out rather quickly . . .

"Where's Skeletor?"

"Asked not to be disturbed," Trap-Jaw replied.

Marzo sighed and walked off.

* * *

"Mara! Hey Mara!"

Mara turned on her heel and looked to Hydron, who was rushing down the walkway. She was just enjoying a stroll through the Eternos gardens, wondering if Grot would appreciate the beauty of Eternia they way she did.

"Hydron, what is it?" she laughed, her braid bouncing as she did.

"I was . . . well, I . . . er . . ."

"Speak, High-Commander," she told him. "This is coming from a Queen, you know."

The two strolled over a bench next to the path. Some birds chirped nearby. "Former Queen, I thought," Hydron said playfully.

"Well, I guess if you want to pop my little confidence bubble," she said with a giggle. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I . . . well . . ." He paused and looked out at the small pond just behind a row of bushes. "I was wondering if it were possible for you and I to . . . if we make it through this battle . . . go on a date?"

Mara perked an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

They had been on one date before – just a day or two before Hydron and Flipshot left to get He-Man. Any chance of relationship was knocked off the tracks when He-Man arrived. She seemingly lost interest in him and the war was too much of a distraction for Hydron to maintain his feelings for her. Things went cold when she began to see He-Man, but in the weeks and months after the aborted Horde attacks, Hydron found himself really starting to become attracted to her again.

He held out his hand. "Deal?"

She shook it, her hand so dainty and soft. "Deal," she answered. She smiled and his heart melted.

* * *

Adam walked down the corridor, Lizard-Man by his side. "I know 700 is not much, but it is all my people can offer you," Lizard-Man told Adam.

"I know, Lizard-Man," Adam said with a sigh. "Trust me, I understand. Hopefully, though, when the Kingdoms of Men get here, we'll be all right."

Lizard-Man nodded. "What of Rabar and the Rock-People?"

Adam shook his head. "No. I taught Rabar that violence was a bad thing. I can't turn back on that line of thought by inviting him and his party to join in a war. It's bad enough we have to do this ourselves."

Lizard-Man patted Adam on the shoulder. "You're a good man, Adam."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me . . ."

"Of course, of course!"

Adam walked off and met with Teela, who was standing in a nearby lounge. She kissed on the cheek as soon as he approached.

"Hey," he said, "you want to join me for a late-night dinner?"

Teela sighed in disappointment. "I would, but I can't tonight. Father is _insisting_ that I go with to Castle Grayskull tomorrow at dawn."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" She brushed a strand of red hair back behind her ear. "I think it has to do with the Sword of the Ancients, to be honest. However . . . he wants me to bring Addison."

Adam was really stunned. "Really? Seriously?"

"Yeah! Wants me to get up at dawn, get Addison dressed, and follow him up to Castle Grayskull! I mean, he's really adamant about this. Seriously."

"Do you want me to come?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Specifically said no one else – including you."

"This is just bizarre. Sure he's fine?" asked Adam, now getting a little suspicious.

"Yeah, he's fine," Teela answered. "Just being a pain. You know how he gets. Oh well. Like I said, I'm betting it has something to do with the Sword of the Ancients. I'm sure of it. Maybe I need a blood relative to help get it or something odd like that . . ."

Adam nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Just keep me informed, will you?"

She closed her eyes and smiled at the mere touch of his lips on her skin. "Of course."

* * *

Things were tense that evening. In the Valley of Storms, a thunderstorm without rain had exploded over the gathered forces in Snake Mountain's shadow. It was of little concern to Skeletor, who was searching with intense determination for something in his quarters. The army at his command awaited his word eagerly – whether it be sooner or later, they did not care. Their only concerns were that of which their leaders had promised them and what Skeletor, in turn, promised their leaders. Which had been mostly lies.

Back at Eternos, Adam barely slept and when he did, it was shallow and dreamless. Cringer spent most of the night restless as well, catching only a few minutes here and there.

Teela slept fine, but kept having strange dreams about birds and long hallways made of stone and wood.

Randor and Adora went to bed late, the two of them feeling uneasy. Father and daughter spoke long into the night about nothing important. SeaHawk slept fine, though had confessed at finding some uneasy in the way the wind was shifting. Adora wanted to ask him what that meant, but he was like a light.

Spirit was on Etheria, visiting his family. Adora was going to fetch him first thing in the morning.

Duncan slept lightly, excited for tomorrow.

The Sorceress went to bed late, instead spending most of her tie filling beautifully clear crystal balls with memories to share tomorrow. Her heart fluttered at the thought.

Dark clouds were gathering over the Great Towers. A storm was about to break.

And rain on everything . . .


	5. The Fate of Secrets

Chapter Five: "The Fate of Secrets"

Skeletor found it.

The scrap of paper had been wedged in between two thick books. It was yellowed and torn, but the image upon was still clear and itched in ink that stayed true even after all these years. The picture was of Castle Grayskull. When Skeletor was six – Keldor at the time – it was the first time he had seen any sort of image of Castle Grayskull. It stunned him, sparking curiosity and intense interest. He would beg his father to help him find it, but Miro would simply blow him off. Randor ignored him, Stephan laughed at him, and Johanna . . . Johanna patronized him.

They had all given up on their childhood holdings, but Keldor never lost interest. It led him further and further into the mystic arts.

More memories flowed through Skeletor's mind. The first time he looked upon Grayskull. Standing in the Hall of Secrets. His return to Grayskull as Skeletor, more powerful than ever. His taking of the power of the Great Eye. Witnessing the pure power of Grayskull crash upon Vipera.

His Orc heart thundered in a rapid beat of excitement with Skeletor's chest. The time had come . . . the time had come at last.

Skeletor stuffed the paper in this belt. He pulled on his battle armor. He hooked his Terror Claws and Discs of Doom to his belt. The Sword of Darkness was sheathed, his cloak hung down to his ankles, and the Havoc Staff was in his clutches.

Skeletor stepped in the throne room. General Tartaran, Rattlor, Kobra Kahn, Tri-Klops, Staghorn, Catra, President Marzo, Monteeg, Webstor, Beast-Man, Lodar, and General Cora sat around the table, joined by holograms of Mer-Man, a freed Haramesh, and Batros. They all stood, awaiting his words, awaiting his commands. Skeletor looked them all over, and then nodded.

"Load up the ships. Prepare for battle and war."

* * *

Duncan stood on the pavilion and watched as Teela walked out of the Palace doors, holding Addison by the hand. The sun was barely up from the horizon and a mist had settled over much of the land. He smiled at her, looking at the woman he had raised. Perhaps it was now, on the precipice of revealing to her the last truth, that he appreciated just how much Teela had grown up.

Her becoming a mother had calmed her, dampened that fiery impatience. Despite fighting a war, Teela had managed to become a great mother to Addison. She had matured – not meaning she wasn't mature when she was younger. While she had been mature as a young adult, Teela had now matured with experience. She was so stable, so together.

"Ready?" he asked her, handing her a thermos of coffee.

"Yes, thank you," she answered. "Addison, say hello to your grandpa."

"Hi Grandpop."

"Good morning, Addison," Duncan replied and handed his grandson a doughnut. "You ready for a trip?"

Addison eyes went wide as he took the doughnut from his grandfather. Teela giggled a little. "He is now." The trio started to walk towards Wind Raider parked nearby. "What's this all about?"

Duncan grinned. "Can't spoil the surprise, sweetie, but trust me. This is important."

Teela shrugged. "All right."

The three of them leapt into the Wind-Raider. A moment later, the engines powered up and the airship took to the skies, heading north to Castle Grayskull. Teela's red hair flapped behind her in a ponytail. Addison continued to munch on his doughnut and Teela had to check back once or twice to make sure he wasn't getting it all over his face.

They discussed the battle strategy that would be implemented in two days. The attack against Snake Mountain. Teela didn't ask if this visit to Grayskull had anything to do about that, but she most definitely thought it.

"We'll be there shortly," Duncan said then, with a smile on his face and his heart beating quickly beneath his armor.

In less than an hour, the Wind-Raider came in for a landing. The air around them was still misty and Castle Grayskull was sticking eerily out from it, like some sort of monster rising from a bog. The Wind-Raider landed not far from the land bridge and three exited the vehicle.

"Here we go!" Duncan said excitedly to the other two. Teela gave her father an odd look and Addison giggled, finding amusement in his grandpop's tone.

The jawbridge clanged open. The Sorceress was standing in its mouth, watching as the three of them walked towards her. She was breathing quickly, eyes wide and alert, a smile on her face.

"Hello my dears," she greeted them and hoped that it was appropriate enough.

"Good morning, Sorceress," Teela replied.

"Hello Sorceresssy," Addison attempted.

"Hello to you too, Addison," the Sorceress returned. "Duncan, good morning."

Duncan bowed just a little.

"Okay, so what is going on here?" Teela practically demanded.

"You, Addison, and your father retreat to the northwest tower. I will be there shortly."

Teela rolled her eyes and the three of them walked into the familiar room. It was a room of revelations – so many conversations had been had here, so many decisions, and long, necessary talks. Teela took her place in an old comfy chair; Addison plopped down on a big throw pillow. Duncan sat in one of two identical chairs, facing Teela head on.

The Sorceress soon arrived, carrying both a tray of breakfast snacks and coffee and tea in one hand; and a crystal ball in another. The tray was set down on a table by the window. The Sorceress sat down in the chair next to Duncan's. Teela poured herself some tea while Addison got right into a bear claw.

"We . . ." Duncan began, but the words weren't quite coming out. He hadn't prepared for this, though he spent endless silent hours thinking of what to say for many years.

"There's something you must know, Teela," the Sorceress answered, glancing at Duncan. "Something kept secret. Something that _had _to be kept secret."

"Oh Ancients," she muttered. "What _now_?"

Addison glanced up, but returned his attention to the bear claw.

The Sorceress looked to Duncan for support.

Duncan leaned forward. "Look, Teela, there's no easy way - "

"I'm your mother," the Sorceress blurted.

Teela dropped the cup of tea onto the table, but didn't even notice. Her eyes went wide. Addison's head shot up and he looked at his mother, then at the Sorceress.

"Wha-what?!" Teela gasped. "What? What did you . . .?"

"I'm your mother, Teela."

"It's true, honey," Duncan confirmed.

"But . . . but . . . but . . ." Teela stammered, her hands half-raised to face. "No . . . it's . . . not possible . . . . Father, you told me she was dead."

Duncan looked to the floor. "I . . . I lied."

"You – you lied? You lied to me?" Teela questioned, just in pure shock. She looked to the Sorceress. "You're . . . you're my mother? My mother?"

The Sorceress nodded.

Teela's shock broke. Tears poured out of her eyes. Instinctively, she went to cover her face. "You lied to me," she muttered, and then looked up at her father. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Teela . . . please . . ."

"AGAIN! Father, how could you do this to me?! How could you - " She stopped in mid-sentence. "Addison, please wait outside the door, okay? Take another treat and sit outside the door. Don't wander, please."

"Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Just go, Addison! Please!"

Addison did as his mother ordered. He grabbed another doughnut and walked out in the hallway, shutting the door. Teela looked down at her lap, shaking her head.

"You have to understand . . ."

"Understand what, Dad?!" she yelped, eyes red. "Understand what?! You lied to me about Adam and now this!"

"He had to," the Sorceress answered. "He had to lie. Your father loved me very much and -"

The sudden thought that her father loved the Sorceress just exploded in her mind. It was so strange, so bizarre.

"How could you do this to me?" she asked. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME?"

"We had to," the Sorceress replied. "We had to."

"Why?"

The Sorceress lifted up the crystal ball and handed it to Teela. Teela looked at it, then shook her head. "No."

"Please, Teela. You must. If you want to understand, you must."

"Maybe I don't want to understand!" she yelled out. "Maybe I'm tired of understanding about needing to lie to me! Maybe I'm tired of – Ancients, why did – how could – damn it all!" She started to sob and leapt to her feet.

"I was the Sorceress of Grayskull," said the Sorceress. "And I . . . fell in love. Your father rescued me from Keldor the very first time Keldor came into the Grayskull. We fell in love that day."

Teela lowered herself back into her seat, hand over her face.

"Your mother and I - "

Teela blinked hard at that phrase, a fresh tear appearing and rolling down her cheek.

"I was able to walk among mortals again, Teela, for a full year," the Sorceress proclaimed. "Your father and I began a relationship that we knew was doomed. You were unplanned, but it didn't matter. We accepted the facts."

"The Horde War was going on. We couldn't risk anyone finding out that the Sorceress of Grayskull was having a child. It would have put not only Grayskull in danger, but your life as well. We couldn't risk it. We had to fake her death and keep it a secret."

"Why now?" asked Teela. "I've been here so many times, why now?"

"Because of the battle," the Sorceress answered. "Because . . . I couldn't before. I was not permitted to. There is more to this, Teela. Because you are a female born to a Sorceress of Grayskull, that means you are a part of the Order of the Goddess. You are destined to take my place as Sorceress of Grayskull."

She looked up. "What?"

The Sorceress nodded slowly. Teela looked to her father.

"I . . . yes," Duncan said. "That's why."

"I don't want that. I don't want to be the Sorceress of Grayskull," Teela said defiantly.

"I understand that," Duncan replied.

"I have a son and I'm getting married. I don't want this destiny. I never wanted it. You can't do this to me, you can't," Teela began to ramble. "I'm . . . I don't want this destiny!"

* * *

The Collectors and Fright Fighters left first, but everything was timed perfectly. Skeletor walked out from Snake Mountain, the warm summer winds catching and waving his violet cloak. The Mothership sat waiting. Nearby, the last Troop Transport was lifting off into orbit.

At the top of the gangway, he looked back at Snake Mountain and took in its great evil majesty. He thought for a moment of the fist time he gazed at it and how just powerful and perfect it seemed back then. Yet, now, standing on the brink of ultimate success, he felt as though he had simply outgrown in.

With Screech and Panthor by his side, Skeletor entered the Mothership. The gangway pulled and the doors shut and sealed. The Mothership roared out of the Valley of Storm, rising up through the clouds and into lower Eternian orbit. Every room of the ship was taken up by warriors and soldiers of some kind or another.

Skeletor walked to the bridge.

"ETA?" he asked of Optikk.

"Forty-five minutes," Optikk responded.

Skeletor cackled and lowered himself in a nearby chair. "Destiny," he muttered.

* * *

Teela was looking out the window, the sun just now fully rising over the horizon. It was only 8 Bells in the Morning, but already it felt like midnight to her. She had just been handed over the crystal ball and had the brief story of just _how _the Sorceress became the Sorceress. Teela was now standing up, digesting it all.

"I need to check on Addison," she told them both after a few minutes silence.

Teela stepped out of the room and saw Addison sitting next to the door, rocking impatiently.

"What's goin' on, Mommy?" he questioned her.

"I'm just having a fight with your grandpa."

"Is that really grandma in there?"

Teela paused and bit her bottom lip. Her eyes glanced to the door. "I . . . I think so."

"Why are you mad at grandma?"

Teela ran her hand over Addison head. "It's . . . it's a long story, sweetie. I'll tell you later."

"How much longer are we going to be here?"

"I'm not sure, honey. Not too much longer. Can you just stay here a little longer?"

He nodded. "Yes Mommy."

"Okay. I'll be right back, I promise."

Teela re-entered the room, having no idea what to say or how to even respond to them. Her parents. She looked at them both, who looked back her expectedly. Clearing her throat, she spoke clearly and from the heart.

"I . . . I guess I understand," she said to them, though she was at a loss as to whether or not she was speaking the truth. "But I need you to know that I will not become the next Sorceress. I refuse it. If it's my destiny, then I reject destiny."

The Sorceress nodded. "I do not blame you," she told her daughter and Teela could sense more to it than just that.

Teela started to turn towards the door. "I . . . I'd like to go home. Think this through. I can't . . . I can't talk to you right now. Either of you."

The Sorceress was about to respond . . . but instead, she cried out. She dropped the crystal ball to the floor and it shattered. Her hands went to her head.

"No . . . NO!" she yelled out.

"Teelana?" asked Duncan freely. Teela started at that, but saw that a bigger crisis than her paternity was at hand.

"It's happening, Duncan. We were too late."

Castle Grayskull began to shake lightly. The sunlight outside went dark. Addison came inside, looking deeply frightened.

The Sorceress looked straight up. "He's here."

* * *

High above but coming down from the sky came the Mothership. Skeletor was sitting in his chair, all thought and will being concentrated on the Sword of Darkness. He used it to blanket an invisible energy field over Castle Grayskull. It was difficult and magic that took him a long while to learn, but it was working.

"We are in firing position," Optikk reported.

"Fire."

The Mothership's weapons went to work. Five miles of woodland surrounding Castle Grayskull were incinerated. Within a minute, nothing but ash stood where once there were old trees.

"Commence landing," Skeletor ordered.

* * *

"I can not reach Adam or Adora," the Sorceress stated as the group rushed to throne room. "Skeletor is blocking my telepathy."

"The Wind-Raider?" questioned Teela.

Duncan looked out at it from the Space Mirror. A beam was fired from one of the Collectors at that precise moment. The Wind-Raider exploded.

"Nope," he said grimly.

Outside the walls of Castle Grayskull, the army of Snake Mountain was unleashed. Evilseed, Fang Man, Negator, President Marzo, the Evil Warriors, the Snake-Men Cadre, the Horde Elite, the Mutants Enforcers, and the renegade Meteorbs took a position at the land bridge.

Goblins, Snake-Men, Reptons, Orcs, Spiders, Shadow Beasts, Kobloids, Lobsterites, Mutant Troopers, Centurions, and Hover Robots all flowed from the vessels. Minutes later, the Mer-People, Ilkorts, and Bats came forth from the north. Eternos had been wrong. The Ilkorts weren't going to Snake Mountain; the Bats were coming to Castle Grayskull.

Sounds of thousands of voices filled the air. Roars from beasts and minions echoed out. The great stamping of feet shook the ground.

Skeletor took a position at the land bridge and lifted his Havoc Staff. The cloudless sky was soon engulfed in deep, dark, thick clouds. Horns blew, drums were struck, and shouts of excitement were released. Skeletor laughed madly, throwing his hands up to the darkened sky. 27,000 soldiers in his army responded by pumping their fists into the air.

As Teela, Addison, Duncan, and the Sorceress looked on, they all realized with terrible dread that the final battle had truly begun . . .

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN _"ENDINGS AND EPILOGUES – BOOK FOUR: POWER!"_**


End file.
